


Trapped

by Ya_boi_M



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Car Accidents, Dark, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Scary, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_M/pseuds/Ya_boi_M
Summary: First actual fanfic written by myself.There's a new survivor in DBD, things will be rough for them as they try to adjust to their new life trying to survive against blood lusting killers.More tags/characters/relationships will be added as the story progressesThis will be updated slowly since it's my first :/
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Where Am I?

_ Where am I?,  _ that was your first thought as you arose from a hazy slumber.

Slumbering to stand, you don't remember much. You needed to find someone, they would help you.

Looking around, you couldn't see very far away. There was some thick fog covering the area.

_ Strange _ .

You looked off into the distance, there was a pair of buses there. That would mean someone was near, didn't it?

Before even getting to go near, your heart… it was weird.  _ What, why is it pounding so hard? _ You felt unsafe. Instead, you chose to crouch behind some pile of tires.  _ What's going on? _ You'd have to find out soon, there was no way you were going to risk going out into the open.

The pounding got stronger,  _ what the hell was going on? _ You risked a peek over and felt dread at what you saw.

There was a man, tall and well-built, he had metal spikes and hooks coming from his right arm. He had a mask on, it was  _ smiling? _

**Snap**

He looked over.

_ No. _

_ Stay away. _

_ No no no you didn't hear anything. _

"I said stay away!" you yelled.

He started walking faster, you couldn't move. You were stuck.

Suddenly, another guy ran and pushed you to run,  _ where the hell did he come from? _ "Move you blundering fool! He's gonna catch up to us if you don't start moving" he scolded.

It seemed as if your body started to work again, and you ran for it. You couldn't really see, the adrenaline coursing through you pushed you to run away. Twisting through random windows and piles of cars you lost him. You were sure of it, your heart wasn't pumping as fast.

Now that you had a break, you had time to look at the older guy. He had a whitish beard and military attire. "Wait, you're from the military. What's going on around here?! Why the f*** was that guy chasing us?!" you freaked out.

"Hold on there, calm down. Hey what's your name? Mine's Bill" he questioned.

"Uh, i'm y/n"

"Ok. That man was the Trapper. A real twisted bastard. He sets up bear traps and has to put us on those hooks, sacrifice us to some deity"

"How do we get out then, there has to be some way, isn't there?"

"Well, there ain't much real 'escaping' here. The most we can do is fix up 5 gens and get out alive, come back to the campfire just to repeat this"

_ What. What about your family? Your life before?  _

Before you knew, you were crying, sobs escaping you. "C'mon shh, it'll be ok, we just gotta get u used to it"

You hugged him, taking in any sort of comfort that you could take. 

There was no way out of this.


	2. He speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beginning shock of the match, you start to get used to things.   
You meet again with the Trapper.  
He can talk fam.

Fixing the generators was harder than you thought. Bill helped you along the process, guiding you in what to do and how to do it. The cables were fizzling in your fingers, shocking you sometimes but bearing with it.  _ What would you do without Bill? _ You didn’t want to think about it.

Your heartbeat would sometimes rise at times, making it considerably hard to focus on what you were doing. His presence just unnerved you, making you tremble. Even then, you tried to not let it get to you.

Finishing the gen, you ran alongside Bill, making sure not to make too much noise. You would never forgive yourself if Bill got caught because of your weaknesses. He was too important to you. Even in the short time span that you've met him, you cared about him.

He motioned for you to shush, your heartbeat getting uncontrollably loud and desperate. Crouching behind him, the both of you moved along the piles of cars stacked upon one another.

Bill screamed. 

_ What's going on? _

_ What’s wrong? _

_ Stop yelling, he’s coming. _

_ I’m trying to help, stop moving _

Excruciating pain erupted in your back. You ran. You left Bill behind.  _ What type of cowardly b**** were you? _

You looked behind, the Trapper… he stared at your running form as you sprinted away. There was no way you could turn back for him. You ran even faster not wanting to get downed in some desperate hope to save Bill.

You came at a stopping point behind some piles of trash, you were wounded and growing tired. 

Slowly, your eyes started to close. The bleeding wound making you act sluggish. You crouched to a tree. Leaning against it, you began to rest, trying to regain your bearings.

“Hey, wake up I need to wrap the wound before you pass out," someone whispered.

You opened your eyes to see a woman, she sat you up and began to look at your wounds. She diligently ripped a piece of her pants off and began to wrap your wound, dressing it for the meantime. She was dark-skinned and small. Wearing glasses and carrying a medkit with her. 

You grunted as she picked you up. She was strong for her small form. Slowly walking over to some gas station, she put you down.

“Hey I need to go, I just need to go and get Bill,” she whispered.

“What, isn’t he dead by now?,” you asked. The Trapper had him downed and you had assumed the worst for him.

“No, he’s on the hook, and he doesn’t have much time. I need to go right now, just stay here”. She then walked out and left. 

You waited for a while, feeling a bit useless without working on a gen. You then picked yourself up and walked over to the generator within the station. As you began to work on it, you saw something out of the corner of your eye. Knowing there was no heartbeat, you looked over to see a guy with glasses and a red necktie.

“H-hey I haven’t seen you around before, I-i’m Dwight,” he smiled.

“Oh um, i’m y/n”. Even in these moments, the both of you felt a strange sense of safety being together. Joining you on the generator, the both of you worked faster and managed to finish the gen before anything major happening. Looking at him, the both of you sneaked your way away from the gas station to somewhere else. 

“Hey watchout!,” he yelled. Stopping, you looked before you, seeing a bear-trap in all of its glory. Set out waiting to tear your flesh off of your ankle. 

“Thanks for that,” you replied.

“Hey m-move over, I’m gonna set it off, before anyone else gets trapped.” Moving, you saw him slowly reach his arm in and set off the trap as he quickly pulled his arm out. Smiling at each other, you guys walked further along the edge of the fencing trapping everyone together. 

Then you felt it again.

_ Danger _ .

He was close, your heartbeat rapidly moving giving you a clear warning.

For some reason, you couldn't seem to find him. You peaked over a window, yet there was no one in sight. Your heartbeat told you otherwise.

As soon as you felt his cleaver tear through your flesh, you heaved a blood-curdling scream. You weren’t quick enough. He reached again, throwing you down to the floor.

Dwight was nowhere to be seen, probably running off to hide somewhere.

You heard a whisper above you.

“Coward.” 

_ He talked?  _ You never fathomed the idea that this  _ monster _ could talk.

Whimpering, pain went through you, the adrenaline no longer blocking it out. He looked down at you,  _ his eyes were a dark shade of brown _ .  _ Why did you notice that? I mean, he’s still human, isn't he? _

He picked you up, carrying you on his shoulder. You struggled,  _ no way in hell I'm being put on a hook like a sack of meat.  _ “Let me go!,” you screamed.

All he did was grumble in response.

Being jostled around, you grabbed onto the random spikes protruding from his shoulder. You gripped onto them with every ounce of strength you had.

Apparently, he didn’t like that.

Thrown onto the ground, you tried picking yourself up. He quickly pinned you down with his cleaver. You looked up. 

That was a mistake.

Fury and pain burned in his eyes, snarling he picked you up and threw you onto the hook. A scream was ripped out of your throat. Touching your shoulder, the tip of the hook was peaking out. 

When you looked around you, he was already gone.


	3. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Angst and a flashback to y/n's life before being in the entities' realm

As it turns out, surviving these matches is often rare. Your first match turned to sh** when you were hooked. Everyone got trapped and captured. Instantly ending the game of cat and mouse.

No one had escaped and you quickly blamed yourself. Being new, you messed up a lot of times: generators exploded, traps were stepped on, and you gave away your hiding spot multiple times. Unsurprisingly, you were sacrificed first. The entities' arm piercing your stomach, killing you instantly.

When you arose, you were at a loss. You found yourself lost in the woods.  _ Am I dead? _ , you thought. Quickly hearing the chatter from others, you walked near to see a bright campfire surrounded by other people.

_ Other survivors. _

You walked closer, looking, there was a surprising amount of people there. You saw the previous survivors that were in your previous game; you made eye contact and smiled at the group. Most of them returned your smile with some friendly waves and greetings. However, you saw that painstaking distraught in their eyes at seeing that the entity had brought another person into its realm.

“Well, look at this little cutie over here,” turning around you saw an oldish man with a goatee, making little cooing noises at you.

“Leave her be, she’s stuck here just like us. You don’t have to give her more of a hard time,” Bill was sticking up for you. You smiled and nodded at him, grateful for having someone to back you up. 

“Awww, can’t you just let me have some fun with her, at least. We’re all stuck here for what seems to be for the rest of eternity. Gotta let me have some fun,” he grumbled. After that, he slowly walked over to his seat on the log murmuring a couple of curses. 

Bill gently pushed you forward, “C’mon y/n, gotta get you used to your new home.” Following along, you looked at the couple of little tents or resting areas? You weren’t really sure, the whole place looked like a hobos’ campsite. 

“It’s not much, but it’s what we as of now. Nobody really has a certain spot, so when you want to be alone just pick one and rest,” he informed you. He patted your back and then left you to your thoughts.

_ Guess this is my life now _ , you thought.

Looking back at the campfire, you saw some of the survivors talking to each other: some of them laughing and the others solemnly sharing looks between them and taking quick glances at you. You didn’t want to think about what they were saying about you. You had never really had any real friends. Your life before coming here had been a mess.

You remember all of the laughing and staring, nobody really cared about you. Fake smiles and fake words. Fake friends and fake lives. Everything was a fake in your life. 

People would laugh at you for having a registered sex offender in your family. Your dad, who was gone from your life (last having seen him when you were 8), was still having an impact in your life. People only getting close to you to later then fool you in front of your peers. 

And that’s how it went, your life in high school was lonely and miserable. Graduation day was your release into the world, you quickly took all your savings and moved from place to place; never staying for long. 

Until one day, you had risked it all. You went into a drinking spree and had wasted all of the money you had left. The last thing you saw was a couple of red and blue lights, and you flooring the pedal to make an escape.

And what an escape you made, you were now stuck in the entities’ realm. 

Tears were escaping your eyes. No one would know of your past mistakes. You could finally start anew. You look at the survivors behind you and start to feel hope. Even in the messed up situation you were in, you were going to make the best of it. 

Beginning to stand, you felt the air around you thin and grow colder. The other survivors, specifically Nea, Steve, and Meg headed to your direction, knowing you were the fourth survivor to their group. Walking up to them, Meg handed you a really worn-out toolbox. Guess it was your duty to be on gen repairs. 

You felt the world beginning to fade and spin around you, the entity taking grasp of your consciousness.

_ The game has begun. _


End file.
